


The Darkness In Ruby

by PrimrosePrime



Category: The Darkest Minds (2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, scifi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime
Summary: Ruby thought she was able to keep everyone safe and make sure that they would grow up in a safe and equal environment. She was wrong. Clancy is planning on getting her and making sure she is his but there is something more sinister about the Orange more than he lets on.Ruby wants to find Liam and if she can’t save him or anyone else, then how can she save herself?
Relationships: Ruby Daly & Suzume "Zu" Kimura & Charles Carrington "Chubs" Meriwether IV & Liam Stewart, Ruby Daly/Clancy Gray, Ruby Daly/Liam Stewart
Kudos: 5





	The Darkness In Ruby

_A woman ran through the forest, panting heavily. Her heart pounded against her rib cage and she skidded to a halt when she reached a cave. "Over here!" A voice shouted behind her._

_Without hesitation, she hurried into the cave and ran deeper. She skidded to a halt and looked over her shoulder. She held her breath as footsteps came towards the entrance of the cave. The woman held a pink bundle and the baby cooed quietly. She held her close._

_"Damn it," the guard snapped, "she’s gone." "Guess we gotta report to The Alpha then," another guard said before he walked away._

_The woman looked down at her newborn daughter. She had brown hair and her eyes were deep brown._

_"My little girl," the woman whispered, "my little Ruby." Said baby girl opened her eyes and she looked up at her mother and smiled happily._

Ruby opened her eyes and she sat up and looked around. She was in her room and she buried her face into her hands, taking a few deep breaths. The events rushed through her mind, giving her a slight headache. She hated it. She hated that she lost her friends. Lost Liam.

Her fists clenched and she took a few deep breaths before throwing the covers off and she walked to the bathroom to clean up.

She stood at the bathroom sink, staring at the mirror as the water ran. Her eyes were glowing orange. The headache started to worsen. She gripped the edge of the sink, the pipes groaning slightly.

There was a knock at the door, jolting her out of her stupor. "Ruby?" It was one of the kids. Taking a few breaths, she relaxed and walked to the door and opened it.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. "Owen wanted to see you," the kid said. He looked to be in his teens. He had vibrant blue eyes and dark brown hair. He was wearing a white, yellow and blue shirt and he was wearing a Blue wristband.

"What’s your name?" She asked curiously. He smiled confidently, "my name is Soren. Everyone calls me Smokey."

Ruby chuckled softly, "nice to meet you Soren. Thanks for telling me about Owen. Can you take me to him?" He nodded eagerly and the two walked down the hallway.

They walked to a set of doubled doors and Ruby opened it. There stood Owen. He was standing next to the desk, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Thank God you made it," Owen said with a soft smile. Ruby chuckled a little, "of course. What do you want to talk about, Owen?"

"It’s about the earlier patrols," Owen said, "they encountered a few guards. Clancy’s getting bolder."

Ruby frowned. Anger rushed through her and she grinded her teeth together. Clancy... all they feared was Clancy, Clancy, _**CLANCY!**_

__

She wanted to lead the people to live life in peace and adventure. But Clancy never wanted her to do that. It was all his fault. The thought of making him pay rushed through her mind.

_His broken body on the ground as she loomed over him, her eyes glowing- blazing with unbridled fury. They were almost glowing an orange and **blue** color as she raised her bloody hands, ready to give Clancy another punishment._

“Ruby.” She shook her head and looked at Owen who had a bewildered look on his face. “Sorry,” she murmured, “what were you saying?”

“I was saying that Marcus, Peter and I will lead a few to take care of the guards just in case,” he said before he paused, “are you sure you’re okay? You look a little... pale.”

“I’m fine,” Ruby said quickly. _“Liar.”_ She fought the urge to shake her head. “Just... just be careful,” she said to Owen who nodded and he walked out of the room.

Once his footsteps faded away, Ruby placed her hands on the desk, her heart pounding against her chest. She felt terrified for some reason and she didn’t know why.

Maybe a walk would help. When she left the room, an apparition of a girl her age stood in the same spot she was in. After a few silent moments, the ghost disappeared out of sight.


End file.
